It's In The Eyes
by Haiti2013
Summary: Lovino didn't get it. Why was Antonio so popular? There wasn't a moment when that Spaniard wasn't surrounded by adoring fans and it ticked the Italian off. It's not like Lovino cared or anything, he just wants know for...personal reasons and when Italian thinks he figures it out, he attempts to try it out for himself. One Shot.


_**Hi guys~**_

_**This idea just kind of came to me and I really like it.**_

_**I'd love to hear what you think so please review!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Lovino didn't get it. He stood angrily in corner watching Antonio laughing among his group of _stupid_ friends. _Why the hell is that fucking Spaniard so popular?_ _He always so damn happy! What the hell is there to be so goddamn happy about? Nothing! You can't trust a man who smiles that much. He must be some sort of killer. Why the fuck did I even come to this party? I hate parties. _The Italian sat in the shadows, glaring at Antonio so hard he didn't notice someone walk up behind him.."_Mon ami,_ why don't you just go talk to him?" a silky voice whispered in his ear. He jumped, flailing his arms. When he calmed down he saw it was just Francis, not that it made him feel any better.

"What the hell are you doing, you perv?"

"Why do call me that, _mon cher_? What have I ever done to you?" asked the Frenchman, a little upset. _What's with the questions? Why are you talking to me anyway? Feliciano's over there! Not that I want you to go over to him, stay away from my fratello, you French bastard!_

"What do you want?" Lovino sighed.

"I saw you staring at Antonio," Francis noted. "Instead of pinning from afar, why don't you talk to him? It's not like he can read your thoughts." _Pinning from afar? Who the fuck even says shit like that? This French ass-hat is really getting on my nerves! _Lovino looked away from the stupid bastard to glance at Antonio. _Sometimes I wish that idiot could read my thoughts, so he fucking knew that not everyone was so in love with him. My thoughts would be a real wake up call that asshole! _Francis noticed the young Italian staring at his Spanish friend again and sighed. Lovino could be a real hard head sometimes.

"Hey Antonio, could you come over here for a second, _s'il vous plait?_" the Frenchman called. _Wait, what? _Lovino straightened up at the sound of Antonio's name and Francis noticed._ Is he coming over here? _The Italian groaned as he noticed the Spaniard leave his adoring fan club to basically skip over to him and Francis.

"_Buenas noches,_" said Antonio. "Hey Lovino, I know you don't like parties, so I'm glad to see you made it." The Spaniard flashed him a smile that demonstrated his unnaturally pearly whites. _Are you serious? The asshole looks like he belongs in a Colgate commercial! Those can't be natural! I bet those aren't even his real teeth! Ha, Antonio! I know your secret! Remove your dentures, old man! _Lovino smirked to himself at the thought of Antonio with no teeth but when he looked up he saw the other two European men staring at him.

"What the fuck do you want? Stop staring at me, you bastards!"

"Well, you were smiling evilly to yourself, and I couldn't help but wonder what you're thinking about? Perhaps, Antonio?" the Frenchman winked.

"You're thinking about me?" the Spaniard smiled.

"You wish!" he spat.

"Yea, I do," Antonio agreed. _What the fuck? Who says that?_

"I can't stand you morons right now," Lovino snapped. "I'm going home," he declared.

"Aw, no," Antonio whined. He grabbed Lovino's arms and held him still. "Please, stay." Lovino wanted to curse the bastard out but he was momentarily frozen by the sight of the tan teen's eyes. It was impossible to pull away from the enticing spheres of sea-green, and the Italian tried, but the alluring eyes seemed to beckon him to stay put. _It's the fucking eyes!_ He realized. _No one can fucking resist those things, they're damn hypnotic!_

"Uh, sure," he breathed before he realized what he said.

"Oh good," Antonio cheered. However, before he could say anymore a couple of his friends showed up and pulled him away from the Italian. Lovino turned to Francis, but he had already left in attempt to convince the bushy browed Englishman to dance with him. So the brunette sulked in the corner, alone, again and watched Antonio talk among the group of admirers. _If I had eyes like that, they wouldn't be able to resist me either! Even that Spaniard would be begging to talk to me, not that I want him to! No, that bastard should stay as far away as possible, but that's only if he could fight away the allure of my majestic pupils! _That's when the Italian began to form an idea.

A couple of days later, Lovino decided he was going with Feliciano, his brother, to Francis' party.

"Really?" his twin asked, his brown eyes full of glee. "Oh yay! We're going to have so much fun, _fratello_! We can dance and talk to people and eat-I asked ahead and Big Brother Francis said there would be pasta! Isn't that great, _fratello_? Pasta! Ludwig said he'd pick me up, so I guess he can just take us both! I'm so excited, mostly for the pasta! Just thinking about it is making me hungry, I should go make some!" he ranted as he headed for the kitchen. _He finally shut up! I mean, he's my brother and I tolerate him, but that guy can go on forever. Though, pasta is pretty delicious. I should go get some, _he resigned as he followed Feli into the kitchen. The other Italian was still talking! _The fuck? No one else is here! If he hadn't already started the pasta, I'd strangle him. _As Feliciano rolled the dough, he went on and on about how much fun the party was going to be. Lovino sighed. _Ugh, I have to share a car with that German hard-ass? This better be worth it._

When they arrived, at a practically impossible speed Feliciano was surrounded by admirers while Lovino was casually tossed aside. The dark hair Italian bit his lower lip, he didn't want to make a scene, well, not yet. He found the bathroom and locked himself in. Then, he faced the mirror, pulled out a container and examined his eyes in the glass. _It's definitely the eyes, _he assured himself. _With these brown eyes, I look way too much like that overly excited brother of mine but somehow on him they think it's 'cute'. But on me it isn't? They're just a bunch of freaks! A bunch of freaks that won't be able to resist my new eyes… _He opened the case and then gently placed the contacts in his eyes. It hurt a little but Lovino blinked to get them to settle right. He looked back into the mirror and stared at his newly sea-green eyes. He smirked. _I look hot. Even better than that sexy Spani-Antonio. I look better than him, yes._ A sudden pounding on the door, interrupted Lovino's self admiration.

"Get out of there! Ivan needs to use the bathroom!" a voice growled. _I...I think that's a woman, _realized Lovino. _Ivan? Oh god, it's Natalia..._ He grabbed his stuff and began to open the door but Natalia clearly couldn't wait. The Italian jumped back to avoid the door about to slam into his face.

"Move, идиот!" (Idiot) she screamed as she pushed the brunette aside dragging a petrified Russian inside with her. Lovino quickly maneuvered his way out of the room. _Even that fucking ice bastard is afraid of her, there's no way in Hell I'm hanging around. _When he had completely removed himself from scene, he looked around the party, searching for Feliciano.

"Hi, Lovino." The Italian faced the direction of where the voice came from and ended up looking at a masked face.

"Hey...Sadiq?" he questioned. _Why's he wearing that hoodie inside? It's like a million degrees in here! Is he trying to kill himself? What the hell is wrong with him? That white mask is pretty weird, why does he wear it? What does his face look like without it? How have I never fully seen his face? I need to steal that mask! Can't wear it though, it might draw attention away from my fucking amazing eyes!_

"Something changed about you," he noted. _Okay, is it good or bad? I would probably know if you took that fucking mask off your face! Why do you even were that thing? Do you have like a secret identity? Shit, are you Superman? No, that can't be it, Superman's not a moron..._

"Nope, same old me and I still despise talking to you, so I'm leaving," he claimed, but the Turk blocked his pathway.

"It's your eyes, isn't it? They're green now. It looks," he began, appearing to search for the correct term. "Sexy," he mused, leaning closer to the Italian. _Bitch, I knows it! I'm hot, but back off. I don't cavort with the likes of creepy, so move over!_

"Get away from me, you sicko!"

"You obviously wanted the attention," Sadiq smirked. "That's why you put in the contacts. I'm simply giving you want you want," he noted as he moved in even closer, causing Lovino's back to hit a wall.

"Move it!" he tried again, punching Sadiq in the stomach. The Turk laughed heartily as the Italian's wrist bounced off his rock hard abs.

"That's so adorable," he chuckled as he stroked the brunette's face, causing Lovino to shut his eyes.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Lovino felt someone grab and drag him away from the Turk. He opened his eyes to see a certain Spaniard holding steadfastly to his arm as he took him to some chairs near the back of the room.

"Lovino, you've got to me more careful," Antonio warned as soon as they were seated. "Guys, like Sadiq can be pretty aggressive."

"What makes you think I didn't want to be there? I didn't need you to save me, I'm not some little kid!" the Italian snapped. He glared at the Spaniard who merely stared back at him.

"What's going on with your eyes?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"They're the same color as mine," he realized smiling.

"What you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, I'm just flattered that you wanted to be like me," he admitted.

"What? That had _nothing _to do with it, so get over yourself, dipshit!"

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I preferred them brown anyway," he shrugged.

"Nobody fucking asked what-wait, you did?"

"Yea," he nodded seriously.

"Why?"

"I think you're great just way you are," Antonio blushed.

"You do?" Lovino asked, disbelieving.

"Well yea, you're so assertive and always speak your mind, no matter what everyone else thinks. Sometimes, I feel like I act the way people expect me to, without thinking about what I want. It's one of the reasons I admire you."

"_You _admire _me_? Well, now I've heard everything."

"It's true," the Spaniard assured. He looked around the party, seeing some of his friend heading his way. He didn't really want to talk to them right now. "Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream or something?" Antonio asked hopefully.

"With you, no," Lovino shrugged as he got up. "But, anywhere is better than at this stupid party," he resigned, following the Spaniard out the door.

* * *

_**A/N: So, yea. That was it. I'm actually kind of proud of this because I've been having a terrible time trying to keep my one shots short. **_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
